


It's All In The Deception

by Jimblejambles



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Corruption, Deception, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Near Death Experiences, Past Abuse, no beta we fall like suman dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29591331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimblejambles/pseuds/Jimblejambles
Summary: There’s more than meets the eye about Necromancer’s new apprentice, Crown Clown and Komui can’t help feeling it has to do with his last apprentice Claw’s untimely demise. However, he’s not entirely sure, he’ll like where the web of lies leads him too. One thing’s for sure, if it means he can protect the heroes, Komui will defend it until his dying breath. If only, Necromancer could see things in the same manner.
Relationships: Allen Walker & Mana Walker, Kanda Yuu/Allen Walker, Kanda Yuu/Lavi/Lenalee Lee/Allen Walker, Lavi/Allen Walker, Lenalee Lee/Allen Walker, Tyki Mikk & Allen Walker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	1. FALLEN ANGEL

**Author's Note:**

> aka the d.gray-man superhero au no one needed, especially not me. featuring corruption and lies.
> 
> chapter warnings: discussion of past character death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning is always rather unfortunate and often way too late in the tale.

Name: Suman Dark

Alias: Wind Tunnel

Prophecy: Father at heart

DOB: 31st November 1986

Height: 5’9 

Weight: 68kg

Blood Type: A

Status: Deceased

Name: Allen Walker

Alias: Claw

Prophecy: Destroyer of Time

DOB: 25th December 2004

Height: 5’6 

Weight: 55kg

Blood Type: O-

Status: Deceased 

Komui transfers the two files from one folder to another, ignoring the way his breath hitches at the folder name. ‘Retired Heroes’ Komui bit back a chuckle. What a joke. None of the heroes have the option of retiring. They either live long enough to fall to villainy or are taken from the world too soon. He ignores how Allen is the youngest hero they have lost so far. He tries to ignore the fact that Suman leaves behind a daughter.

“Chief?” Reever’s voice interrupts his thoughts before he can even begin to spiral. “Johnny has some paperwork he needs you to sign off on.” His gaze catches on the files still sitting on Komui’s desk. “I thought you weren’t changing anything until their bodies were found?”

“There was a change of plans.” Komui admits. “Necromancer was in contact with us recently. He confirmed Claw’s death.”

“Oh.” Reever froze for a minute because up until that point everyone had been holding onto hope that Claw would come stumbling through into the branch demanding food. “Is he sure?”

“Yeah.” Komui’s fist clenches. “Timcanpy found him and showed him the footage.”

“Fuck.” Reever breathes out, but his eyes catch on the way Komui’s hands are beginning to dent the files. “Are you ok?”

Komui forces his hands to relax. “He didn’t even mourn him. He simply announced his new apprentice and reported that they had stolen the ark and prevented the download of an akuma egg.”

“What?” Reever tries to process what Komui was on about. “I thought Bookman’s unit had deemed entering Japan too dangerous in the current circumstances?”

“Didn’t stop the two of them from sneaking in and then onto the ark.” Komui sighs, putting the files away and booting up his computer.

“So what happens now?” Reever leans on the desk.

Komui scowls. “The bastard’s dumping his new apprentice on us with the ark and akuma egg. He’s not even coming back for Claw’s funeral.”

“He’s that desperate to avoid being tracked?” Reever frowns. He knew Necromancer doesn’t particularly get on with the higher ups at central, but he didn’t expect it to be so bad he couldn’t even attend his apprentice’s funeral.

“He raised that kid and he doesn’t even care.” Komui growls and Reever can understand his frustrations. If something ever happened to Lenalee, Komui would burn down the entire world in vengeance.

He takes it as a sign to get Komui away from the topic of Claw. “So what’s this new apprentice like?”

“No idea.” Crap, Komui’s mood doesn’t seem to get any better. “I only caught a glimpse of him through Timcanpy, but he’s got a lot of potential. He was strong enough to pilot the ark after all.”

“Wait you mean Necromancer didn’t pilot the ark?” Reever leans forward.

“Nope apparently he was busy delaying the download of the akuma egg.” Komui’s hand twitches at the thought of the cursed Necromancer. “But we’ll be able to get a full report soon. His apprentice should be here in a couple hours.”

“What?” Reever’s jaw drops. “But we haven’t got a room ready or anything?”

“No need. Necromancer said the apprentice will be making other living arrangements.” It’s a rare occurrence; most of the Order take full advantage of the free accommodation.

Their discussion is cut off by the sound of an alarm going off. Both individuals glance at each other before dashing for the elevator. Normally, Reever would take his time in an emergency, but getting locked on the records floor was not an experience he ever wants to repeat.

“What do you think it is?” Reever asks once they’re safely ascending in the elevator.

Komui considers this. “It’s likely that it’s the apprentice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so there's numerous similarities to the canon d gray man, but in this universe the exorcists are a group of superheroes. the noah and the earl still exist, but they're not the only villains around. also, the bulk of this will be set in england. it's implied that some of the heroes have travelled, but most of the time they all remain in their assigned areas. aka all the canon exorcists are based in europe with england being their base. however, due to certain circumstances, bookman's unit, friedoll's unit and cross's unit (minus cross) embarked on a mission headed to japan to meet up with the east asian heroes. however, there are multiple hero deaths and the mission is abandoned due to forces suffering too much damage. or so it would have been had cross and 'clown' not infiltrated japan and by extent the egg.
> 
> more differences will become obvious further down the line.


	2. THE APPRENTICE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is worth noting that not all is as it seems.

It turns out Komui’s prediction is right on the money. At the underground entrance stands a cloaked man with Timcanpy resting on his hood. A mask blocks off the half of his face with points stretching down to cover his cheekbones. The apprentice’s height reminds Komui of Claw and he can’t help but wonder if Necromancer is sending them another child to prepare them for their slaughter.

“Crown Clown am I right?” Komui stands in front of all the other staff who remain hoping to catch a glimpse of their new hero.

The figure nods. “I take it you are Branch Chief Lee?” And that’s more information than Claw had upon arrival. Maybe, Necromancer’s done better this time.

“Right you are.” Komui extends a hand and a gloved one rises to meet it. “Shall we head inside? We have a lot to discuss.”

“Yes Sir.” Clown moves to enter the building.

Komui peers out behind the boy. “May I ask where the ark and the egg are?” 

Clown shuffles past Komui. “Don’t worry. I can summon it. I just needed a visual to do so. Do you have somewhere you would prefer the entrance to be?”

Komui considers this. “Let me think about it. For now, let’s head to my office.”

Clown trails behind him, maintaining a distance, and Komui tries not to let the silence feel awkward. His mind trails to Claw, but he snaps himself out of it. He can’t keep comparing Necromancer’s students.

When Komui said he was taking Clown to his office, he really meant he was taking him to the lab, but he remembers how Claw, Vampire and Time Breaker freaked out when he told them they were going to the lab. At least this way he didn’t have to risk the need to drag Clown to the lab. Although in hindsight, maybe he should have bought another hero with him.

“This is a lab.” Clown states, but he doesn’t seem surprised. Komui tucks that piece of information away for later. He considers whether Necromancer had warned Clown of the medical exam.

“There’s just some tests I want to run.” Komui grins because this is the fun part of today. “Of course, we can’t measure the full extent of your powers today.

“What information do you require?” Clown sits down on one of the chairs, revealing a pure white suit under his cloak. 

Komui is caught off guard by how relaxed Clown seems to be. “Just a few health checks.”

“So a medical record basically?” Clown inquires.

“Yes?” Komui frowns as Clown reaches into Timcanpy’s mouth to pull out several documents.

He holds them out to Komui. “These should contain everything you need to know.”

Komui takes a moment to scan over the documents. “These don’t contain any personal details. You don’t have to share, but Hevlaska will know.”

“That’s fine. Master already warned me about Hevlaska.” Clown agrees. “Will those documents do for now?”

“I suppose.” Komui sighs, he’d been hoping to run some experiments of his own. “Although, I’ll need a demonstration of your powers before you’re assigned any work.”

“That’s fair. Are there any more questions for now?” Clown straightens in his chair, prepared to leave.

Komui tries to hide his concerns about Clown. “Yes. I have some questions about what actually happened on the ark. Also, if you know anything regarding the Wind Tunnel case, I would like to hear.” He doesn’t miss the way Clown flinches at the mention of Wind Tunnel and stores it as knowledge that Clown definitely knows something about what happened.

“I don’t have anything new to offer about the Wind Tunnel case that Master hasn’t already told you.” Clown starts. “Regarding the ark, I’m not sure how Master arrived on the ark. In my case, I snuck in through a portal that an akuma had left open while trying to find my Master. While aboard, I struggled to remain hidden while searching for the egg. Although, I suppose it didn’t really matter as the Earl believed anyone still aboard the ark once the download finished would be destroyed.” The corner of Clown’s lips turn up. “Of course, that changed once he realised my Master was on board.”

“Why was that?” Komui inquires, making an internal reminder to write this up later on.

The smile on Clown’s face disappears. “The Earl believes Master has ties to the 14th Noah.”

“What?” Komui shoots up. “Noah?”

“That’s what I said.” Clown gestures to the chair opposite him.

Komui sits. “I thought there were only 13 Noah?”

Clown shakes his head. “The Earl himself revealed a 14th Noah exists or at least existed, and my Master seemed to also have knowledge of a 14th Noah.”

“How does Necromancer know such a thing?” Komui questions.

“I have no idea, but I imagine it relates to why he refused to give this report in person.” Clown leans back.

In turn, Komui leans forward. “Tell me more.”

Clown sighs. “We had a small scuffle with the Earl, but he left before long, believing it to be too late for the download to be stopped. At which point we separated. Master went to delay the download of the egg and I went to stop the destruction of the ark.”

“But how?” Komui knows this part, but he doesn’t understand how what appears to be a young apprentice managed to steal control of such ancient magic.

“The 14th had created a secret room containing a piano to bind the ark to Edo. Not even the Earl seemed to be aware of it.” Clown explains.

“How did you find out about this room?” Komui pries.

“Master told me about it.” Clown states, before elaborating. “I suspect he has ties to the 14th Noah. However, from what I have gathered, it doesn’t appear as though the 14th is in allegiance with the Earl.”

“So you went to this room and piloted the ark?” Komui kind of regrets not bringing a notebook to write all this down on.

“Yes. The ark is operated by a melody played on a piano. Master had taught me the melody prior to boarding the ark.” Clown looks at Timcanpy who in turn produces a hologram containing a ring of symbols. It’s not sheet music.

“So in theory, if you were to teach this melody to other people, they too could control the ark.” Komui inquires, trying his best to memorise the symbols.

“Absolutely not.” Clown’s voice rises from the soft tone it had maintained since their meeting. “The more people that know how to control the ark, the higher the risk of it falling into the Earl’s hands.”

Komui sighs, understanding where Clown’s coming from. “That’s fair. Although, I would rather the science division knew so they could form a greater understanding of the risks involved.”

“I’m sorry, but I will not be sharing the melody with anyone.” Clown’s tone is final. “Is there anything else you want to ask?”

“No.” Komui deflates. “That’s all from me for now.” He rises. “Let’s go see Hevlaska ok?”

Clown rises. “Lead the way.” Timcanpy deactivates the hologram.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it should be noted that we are seeing things from komui's perspective and as such things may not be as they seem.
> 
> also, if you're confused at how the events of suman's death went down in this, don't worry. the confusion will only grow until someone finally realises the truth.


	3. UNDER LOCK AND KEY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A near all-knowing entity is only required to tell so much.

Crown Clown knows he can’t hide the truth from Hevlaska and while Hevlaska is under a policy of only revealing vital information, he can’t quite hide his nerves. There’s a certain level of risk involved. Hevlaska could easily decide that keeping his identity hidden is too risky and expose him to Komui with zero hesitation. Alternatively, she could sense the slowly emerging presence that continues to grow inside him and decide he’s a threat that needs to be eliminated.

However, he refuses to let Komui know about the growing pit of anxiety threatening to overwhelm him. Instead, he relies on his mask hiding most of his unease and continues to trail behind Komui at a safe distance.

They proceed down the platform above where Hevlaska has remained for as long as most of the order can remember. Clown resists the urge to peer over the edge at her because while he knows she’ll catch him; he would rather delay this encounter for as long as possible. He follows Komui to the centre of the room.

“I take it Hevlaska’s down there.” Clown asks, knowing full well she is.

Komui frowns, taken back by Clown’s knowledge. “Yes, how’d you-”

“Lucky guess.” Clown interrupts. “So, I just jump down to speak with her?” He knows Hevlaska will come up, but the further down they speak, the more likely Hevlaska will catch onto Clown’s plea for silence and anonymity.

“You can do.” Komui starts and Clown launches himself off the platform without waiting for him to finish. White tendrils of hair rise up to meet him and Clown eases himself into her grip. One reaches up to his forehead and he shudders as she peers into his mind.

 _“It’s been a while hasn’t it, Allen Walker?”_ Hevlaska’s voice rings out in his head and he resists the desire to push her as far away from her mind as possible.

 _“It has.”_ Clown smiles. _“Thank you for not telling.”_

 _“I’m not promising anything yet, Allen.”_ Helvaska points out and Clown can understand that. With everything that is to come, Clown wouldn’t blame her if she deemed him too big a risk. However, he hopes it won’t come to that.

 _“I don’t blame you.”_ Clown agrees, although with the way Hevlaska is holding him right now, he wouldn’t be surprised if she already knew everything currently running through his head.

Hevlaska frowns. _“So, the 14th is beginning to awaken?”_

 _“You already knew.”_ Clown realises because of course she already knew. It’s not like the 14th had popped out of nowhere, he’s always been lurking somewhere deep below the surface.

 _“You weren’t aware of his presence at the time and he was dormant at the time.”_ Hevlaska explains. “Revealing such info to you at the time would have only weakened your mental state.”

 _“It apparently doesn’t take much to do that.”_ It isn’t until the thoughts left his mind that he realises how self-deprecating the intended joke comes off.

Hevlaska sighs. _“I’m sorry. Your circumstances seem to be endlessly unfair to you.”_

And ouch that hurts, but he couldn’t deny the truth. _“Better me than someone else.”_

 _“Don’t say that.”_ She snaps. _“You’re the least deserving of it, Allen.”_ She pauses for a moment. _“But maybe the only one capable of dealing with them.”_

 _“Are you going to tell the others?”_ Clown voices the most pressing thought plaguing him.

 _“They’ll need to know eventually.”_ She points out. _“But right now, I fear it will only cause more harm than good. I will keep your secrets for now, but when the time comes, I will have to tell them.”_

Clown exhales, his shoulders finally relaxing. _“Thank you. It means a lot.”_

Hevlaska rises to the platform where Komui is still waiting. She releases Clown back onto the platform. Her tendrils ruffling the hood of his cloak as she pulls back.

“Well?” Komui pipes up. “What’s the verdict?”

“Crown Clown is to be a formidable ally.” Hevlaska states.

Komui frowns, marching to the end of the platform. “Is that it?”

“That is all I have to share at present.” She begins to retreat from the duo back into the pit below.

Once she’s gone, Komui taps his foot on the platform. “Damn. I was hoping for a prophecy or something.”

“You’ll find out eventually.” Clown states and a shiver tickles the back of his spine. “Now should we head to where you want the ark?” He’s eager to move away from here, before Hevlaska changes her mind.

Komui goes to say more, probably to demand answers from Clown, but instead he sighs. “Alright.”

Later on, Komui will remark on how empty Clown’s file remains. There’s few as empty as his these days, but it’s not the first time he’s had so little to go on.

Name: ???

Alias: Crown Clown

Prophecy: ???

DOB: ???

Height: 5’6 

Weight: 52kg

Blood Type: O-

Status: Alive 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i mean, like this reveal wasn't obvious.
> 
> in this au, cross let's allen in the know a little earlier and does it in a way where allen can keep his status as the 14th under wraps from the order for a little longer because cross trusts the order about as much as allen trusts cross to pay his fucking bar tab.
> 
> also hevlaska is a bit more of a little shit in this in that she also barely trusts the order. but also she's a tad more all knowing in that she might know how everything is gonna play out, but she'll neither confirm nor deny that.
> 
> i'd also like to point out that we're gonna see a lot of different points of view throughout this fic. there's not a consistent narrator. chapter 1 jumps between reever and komui's pov, chapter 2 is from komui's pov and chapter 3 is from allen's pov. this means that we're seeing a lot of different views of past events. like komui's knowledge of what transpired with suman dark is different to allen's knowledge. this means we fall into some form of unreliable narrative. eventually all the pieces will fall into place, but for now we only know what the current narrator knows and has decided to share. it also means that characters will act and think with thought processes i don't agree with.


	4. DEMONSTRATION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Komui would much prefer it if he could also be up on the balcony during these instances.

Komui would rather not put Clown up against Mugen for the demonstration, but it couldn’t really be helped. Black Boots, Vampire and Hammer are still recovering from the news of Claw’s death and Time Breaker is non-combatant. He has considered putting Clown up against Conductor, but he has yet to return from his mission. Of course, there’s the option of putting Clown up against one of the older heroes, but Komui wants to be able to examine Clown’s powers not witness a murder. The Artist is an option as he’s always prepared to go easier on an opponent during a demonstration. However, Komui didn’t particularly want to summon the Artist on one of the few days off he took.

So Mugen it is. Komui isn’t too concerned as Claw had arrived at the Order capable of keeping up with Mugen and Clown appears to be more powerful than Claw ever was. Still, it doesn’t prevent the scowl that marks his face as Mugen comes charging into the training room, unmasked and out of costume. Reasonably, everyone present for this demonstration works for the Order. However, the Order still recommends that heroes maintain some degree of anonymity, especially with newcomers. Sure, Hevlaska had vouched for Clown, but even she is capable of error.

On the other hand, Clown remains on the other side of the training room where he’s been for the past 15 minutes. Komui had granted him permission to warm up, but Clown had only brushed him off. Komui takes his place near the edge of the training room, while some other scientists and even a few heroes watch on from a balcony. Komui spots his sister as one of the spectators. Aside from that, the room is flooded with golems prepared to record the fight for later analysis.

Komui calls out to the 2 heroes preparing to fight. “Right, remember this is simply a demonstration.” He adds on for Mugen’s sake, “So please, no killing each other.”

“No promises.” Mugen growls, unsheathing his blade. For his part, Clown simply nods and flicks out his wrist causing claws to extend from his left hand. Komui tries to ignore how much this reminds him of Claw. However, the scientist inside him notes that Clown doesn’t require a conduit to use his powers, unlike Mugen who relies on swords to channel his powers. He also takes note of the design of the claws. Each claw bears a ring shaped like a clown.

“When you’re ready, you may begin.” Komui announces.

Clown charges first, his cloak extending to accelerate his speed. His claws stretch out prepared to meet Mugen, only to instead meet a sword blade. Clown flips backwards, his body narrowly avoiding Mugen’s blade. 

‘Athletic’ Komui notes. He lands on his left foot. Mugen moves to meet him, not giving him a chance to shift his balance. Rather than struggling against Mugen’s blade from his off-balance position, Clown grabs his own left wrist. His arm disconnects, shifting into a large sword which he uses to deflect Mugen’s blade. White tendrils stretch out from Clown’s cloak wrapping around Mugen’s wrists and pulling him away. With Mugen’s sword out of the way, Clown moves to slice at him. Mugen shifts his grip, his sword twisting to cut the restraints binding him. He leaps back to dodge Clown’s attack and holds up his sword while raising his other arm to form a cross position. 

Komui should stop them because in theory, he’s seen enough of Clown’s powers. However, with the knowledge of what Mugen’s about to do, Komui makes an executive decision to wait a little bit longer before calling off the battle.

Lotus flowers coat the room in a matter of seconds and from the flowers, copies of Mugen grow. Komui knows this tactic and prepares himself to dodge if necessary, because of course Mugen doesn’t take into consideration that Komui’s still in the room. However, Clown seems to ignore the countless other Mugen’s in favour of charging for where the original Mugen’s last location was.

‘Clown already knows they’re illusions.’ Komui adds to his mental notes. For his part, Clown’s attack misses, and he turns a frown engraved on his lips. ‘But he can’t see past them.’ Komui finishes. He wonders how Clown already seems to know so much about Mugen’s powers and the way he already seems aware of Mugen’s tactics.

“That’s enough.” Komui calls out, ending the fight. Clown pauses immediately, but Mugen hesitates to follow. Fortunately for Komui, he doesn’t have to wait long for Mugen to dispel the illusion. “I believe we have all we need, unless there’s something else you have to show, Crown Clown?”

Clown shakes his head, his sword returning to its form as a left arm “Anything stronger, I would rather not risk using on a human.”

“That’s fair.” Komui agrees, although a part of him adds a reminder that Mugen could probably survive anything Clown throws at him. However, that borders on exploring territory that Mugen would rather not share.

“Is that all?” Mugen sheaths his sword

Komui sighs. “Yes, you’re dismissed.” Mugen wastes no time in exiting the training room leaving just Clown and Komui in the training room with all of the spectators still watching over them. “Did Necromancer inform you of Mugen’s powers of illusion?”

Clown freezes for an instant. “Yes.” He states. It’s a lie. Komui doesn’t call him out on it, but he tucks it under his growing suspicion that he’s not been given the full picture. Necromancer and Clown are hiding something. It’s obvious with Necromancer, but Komui suspects that Clown’s not as in the dark as he claims to be.

For now, Komui shifts the conversation to something else. “Ok. Reever will organise your schedule for patrolling.” A lightbulb goes off in his mind. “That reminds me. We need to know your age, Clown.” Normally, Komui would just assume all his staff are adults, but on occasion they do accept a child into their ranks. Claw, Mugen and Black Boots are examples of that.

“Why do you need to know?” Clown shifts and his shoulders bristle.

“We are still bound to labour laws and depending on your age, you could be restricted on your working hours.” Komui explains. “Of course, I could always ask Hevlaska.”

Komui doesn’t miss the way Clown’s lips twist to form a pout. “I’m 16.” And God, Necromancer has sent them another child.

“I see.” Komui tries to keep his heart from racing. “Are you currently enrolled in any form of education?” Clown is far from the youngest hero to join their ranks. His sister was taken to the order at 6 after all and he has no idea how young Claw was when Necromancer took him on as an apprentice. Komui will forever be thankful that he fought for the right that heroes aren’t allowed to be released into the field until they’re 13. He wishes it could have been until they were much older, but even his influence on the Order has limits.

“No and I don’t intend to.” Clown states.

“Well, that’s an issue.” Komui begins. “Afterall, the laws in England mean that you need to be in some form of education until you’re 18, and with the Order having such close associations with the government, there’s no way we could get away with you not being in education.”

Clown crosses his arms. “Well, I don’t intend to go to school. They wouldn’t accept me anyway. Besides, it would limit the hours I can do, and I have rent to pay.”

Komui frowns. “Hmmm… Well, I can’t exactly let you get away with not being in any form of education. Normally, I would offer you an apprenticeship of sorts where one of the science division members tutors you in English and Maths. However, with you being adamant to keep your identity a secret, it would involve long hours of remaining in costume.”

“I’d be ok with Bookman knowing.” Clown carefully states.

And Komui freezes because that’s an oddly bold choice for Clown to make. “What?”

“Well, I trust Bookman to be impartial.” Clown explains. “After all, while he’s here currently as a hero, his job as a bookman overrides that so I trust him to keep my identity a secret.”

Komui considers this. “That’s fair I suppose. However, that assumes Bookman would be ok with teaching you.”

“That’s ok. I’m sure I can make the arrangement mutually beneficial.” Clown negotiates and that sparks Komui’s interest. Clown has something that a bookman would like to know.

“Ok, but if he says no then you’ll have to enroll in college or something.” Komui concedes because while he wants to continue demanding answers from Clown until he has the full picture, he has a feeling Clown won’t share easily.

“Then I guess I’ll just have to make sure he doesn’t say no.” Clown walks off.

“One more thing.” Komui calls out and Clown turns to let him know he’s still listening. “You don’t use a conduit to control your powers?”

Clown pauses. “A conduit? You mean like Master’s grave of Maria and his gun?” The way the word’s fall of his tongue are all wrong. He’s posing the words as a question, yet something in the way he nails the definition of conduit immediately gives away the truth. Clown already knows what a conduit is.

“Yes,” Komui agrees and decides he can play along with Clown for now. “A conduit is used for heroes to channel their powers in a more restrained and controlled manner. It’s useful for preventing people’s powers from overwhelming them.”

Clown considers his words with the air of someone who’s pretending to listen and just nodding along at the right points. “I don’t need a conduit.” He points out. “It’ll just hold back my powers.” Then, he finally leaves the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's like 2 reasons the battle between kanda and allen is so short:
> 
> 1\. writing fight scenes is hard and i feel like a universal experience is everyone has a hard time keeping track of what happens in fight scenes without visual cues.
> 
> 2\. this was simply a demonstration. komui and the science department wanted to gain an understanding of clown's powers. they weren't exactly interested in who would win in a fight because it's not in their best interest to injure one of their own heroes.
> 
> i'd also like to clarify that the main ship in this is ot4. however, there's not gonna be sexual content because 1. i'm asexual and don't particularly care to write that sort of stuff, and 2. lenalee and allen are both under 18 in this, and while they're capable of giving consent by uk laws, they're still under 18 and classified as minors. 
> 
> this fic takes place in more modern times and i've made the order have to follow education laws of the country they're in and to a certain extent labour laws. allen is only allowed to patrol a certain amount of hours a week. however, he's still on call for emergencies. also, the european headquarters is placed in the uk, so allen is bound to them due to his age. allen's age in this is somewhat loose. like hevlaska could tell allen exactly when it is, but he doesn't want to know (because of the meaning behind 25th december) so she just told him the year he was born. anyway, allen in this is at present 16 and following uk laws, he has to be in some form of education (college, sixth form, apprenticeship) until he turns 18. of course, allen 'i was raised in a circus and then by an always on the run master' walker doesn't exactly have the qualifications necessary to get into college.

**Author's Note:**

> so i binged d gray man, got obsessed and now i'm like 'fuck gotta wait for the manga to update.'
> 
> i should be updating every saturday - meaning i currently have 13 chapters written


End file.
